Kill Your Heroes
by drownthestars
Summary: After witnessing her father's unexplained murder, Cammie turns her life into a mission for vengeance. While trying to get answers she is captured by Interpol and brought back to Gallagher to live with the mother she never knew she had. With the help of her new allies and a boy she swears she seen before, can she discover the buried truth behind her father's death?


_Three Years Earlier_

**Marlborough, England**

"Again," He ordered.

I threw my elbow towards the side of his head as my left hand went for an uppercut. He instantly blocked my elbow and caught my hand inches before I could reach his stomach. Next he briskly wrapped his unoccupied leg around my knee and pulled forward, forcing me to drop to the floor.

His emotionless face peered down at me, saying one word, "Again."

My knuckles displayed a mixture of faded green and fresh shades of purple. I ignored the stinging of my stomach, knowing that new bruises would appear next to the old ones tomorrow. I took a deep breath and pushed myself off of the black mat.

We both put our bare hands up and slowly circled each other. I glanced briefly at his slightly pink fist, and the instant I did I knew I shouldn't have. His right hand connected with my cheek but I knew this time he held back force. "Look at _all_ of me, not just my fists."

I nodded once and looked directly into his chocolate eyes. I saw him begin to bring his right knee up, and automatically I went to block it, only to get ambushed with his foot connecting with my ribcage.

"Ah," I hissed out. His foot smacked into one of my injured ribs, and I tried not to show the pain on my face and to block out the throbbing sensation.

"Nine individual body parts are mainly used while fighting. Focus on all of them. You can't plan what your opponent will do next, but you can be prepared." He released a short sigh and announced, "_Again_."

We got back into our original stance. He started off with a right hook, I quickly moved below it and grabbed onto it by his elbow and wrist. With all the force I had I pushed his captured arm behind his back and by his neck forced his face to connect to my kneecap.

He freed his arm while he slammed his other fist into my gut and flipped me onto my back, making me reconnect with the mat again. This time I saw my two second window to react. I vigorously went to crash my legs into his, which I expected him to see and he did, jumping over them. I lunged up and sent a round house kick to his ribs, causing him to stumble backwards as I hit him straight in his nose.

A small amount of blood began to flow from his nostril. He wiped it with the back of his hand. "Cheap shot," He shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "But I'll take it. Enough training for today, go shower."

I nodded again, turning to run up the creaky wood stairs. Before I could reach the first step he stated, "The town fair ends tomorrow. We'll take a break from training and visit one last time. How does that sound?"

I smiled, still facing the stairs. "Are you sure?"

"You deserve it, kid." He chuckled, "Now get out of here, I'm starting to smell you."

"Whatever you say, Dad." I playfully roll my eyes and make my way up the stair.

**X X X**

After a long shower I changed into a pair of jeans and one of my oversized hoodies. I slowly slid them on, trying not to brush too hard over my bruised skin.

I stared out of my bedroom window. Dark grey clouds draped over the small town, I could hear the harsh wind hissing as I watched the rain drops gradually fall from the sky and race down the foggy window.

An arm wrapped around my neck. The first thing I noticed was the tattoo of a sword on the hand that forced a cloth against my mouth and nose. _Chloroform_.

Immediately I elbowed them in their stomach, and I could feel myself starting to become dizzy and my sight getting cloudy. I fought harder until their grip loosened enough for me to elbow them in their side and then kick them in their knee, sending them stumbling and loosing control of my neck.

I ripped the cloth away from my face, taking deep breaths, hoping I wouldn't pass out. The man was broad and wearing a black ski mask, he went to attack but before he could reach me I slammed him with all my strength into the full length mirror. His head flew back and crashed against the glass. I could see some of the shattered pieces stuck in the back of his skull.

I was frozen. I watched in silence as the blood slowly trailed down the cracks of the broken mirror.

That was when I started to see the truth of all the training and studying of everything from foreign languages to disabling nuclear weapons. Maybe he saw himself teaching me how to defend myself or giving me something to be proud of, but in the eyes of so many others, he was molding me into the perfect killer.

And as I stood there staring at the limp body, I couldn't help but to think the same.

_Dad_.

I ran out of my bedroom. Next thing I know, I was racing from room to room trying to find him.

I stopped in the arch doorway that led to his study. Three men clothed in all black were tearing apart his bookshelves and files searching for something.

One of the men stood in front of him. He held the end of a pitch black handgun against the center of his forehead.

He didn't even fight.

The man pulled the trigger.

"_Dad!_"

My heart stopped completely. My mind was screaming yet silent at the same time.

All four men turned towards me. The man who stood over my dad's dead body pointed the gun towards me but before he could pull the trigger I bolted.

I kept running even when I was far from the house. My legs wouldn't stop even though I knew I had lost my tail.

They wouldn't have to try and find me. Because in time, I would be the one doing the chasing.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I know this wasn't exactly the best thing you've ever read, but I'd appreciate if you reviewed and told me what you thought. :) **

**In this story Cammie has never been to Gallagher or even met her mom yet. I wanted to write an action/romance story about what would happen if Cammie was an assassin instead of spy and to also have a mystery thing going on. **

**Chapters will be longer, this is only the prologue. **


End file.
